Nightmares
by Holmes1216
Summary: TWOSHOT: Set after the Lamia. Merlin is still scared of the knights and is having nightmares. A man named Eli, sent by Kilgharrah has come to help them understand. The question is: Will they?


It was two weeks since it happened. Two weeks since the Lamia. And Merlin still couldn't look at the knights. He was sleeping badly as well. He would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, shivering at the images that had flashed through his mind. He now rode alongside Arthur trying to ignore the stares that prickled at his head as the knights stared at him

They wouldn't. It was a spell. He repeated this over and over in his head as they rode. The patrol would be four days long

Three days, sixteen hours, thirty five minutes and eight seconds until he was back in Camelot. They soon made camp and Merlin tried to light a fire with shaking hands. He just couldn't look at his friends without recalling the harsh words, the hurt. He sighed deeply and tried again. When he failed Elyan put a hand on his shoulder making him flinch violently. No, their my friends. It was Lamia. he told himself as Elyan looked concernedly at him. He smiled weakly

"Are you Okay Merlin?" Percival asked. Merlin cursed himself and put on his usual cheery grin

"Sorry, just tired" he said. He crossed his fingers as the knight regarded him carefully. He soon grinned and turned away. Merlin sighed and let his smile fade, that had been close. What if he had...no! Friends. Their my friends. It was an enchantment. Don't let it show. Lock it away. he thought to himself desperatly, not noticing that Percival was eying him from the corner of his eye. Gwaine came up behind Merlin and suddenly put his hands on his shoulders shouting

"BOO!" Merlin scrambled away, fear marring his elfish face

Friends. Friends. Friends he repeated. Trying and failing to smile. Gwaine's face fell

"Merlin? Whats up?" he asked his friend. The raven shook his head and staggered upright, a look of fear and sadness in his eyes. Eyes that were far to old for the boy's young face. The eyes of a man who had seen far to much for his time. He scrambled into the forest. Gwaine looked to Percival

"What did I do?" he asked. Percival sighed

"Have you noticed how Merlin won't look at us? How he won't talk to us anymore? How he's scared of us?" the knight pointed out. Gwaine frowned

"He's scared of us?" he repeated disbelievingly. Percival nodded

"When Elyan touched his shoulder he flinched like it had burned him. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and when I turned back he let it fall. He's really scared of us Gwaine. Since the episode with the Lamia" he said gulping. Gwaine's eyes darkened

"I don't remember anything!" he said defensively. Percival sighed and sat forward to explain

"Apparently we were under some kind of spell. We got...angry when Merlin- who wasn't effected - tried to make us see reason. We called him no-nothing more than a s-servant. Then when he tried to stop us going after the Lamia who wanted us dead, we b-beat h-him" Percival stuttered over the last part. Gwaine's mouth hung open. Then he frowned again

"We really did that to him?" he whispered. Percival nodded. Gwaine sat straighter "Gather the knights. I'm calling a meeting of The Round Table" he instructed.

That night Gwaine took first watch and all was well until he caught Merlin muttering

"No...please don't...it's me!_ Dracon cyman_..._se pestme_...father don't go...Freya...Arthur...must protect Arthur...Morgana I'm so sorry...poison...Lancelot...destiny" he was saying. Gwaine frowned, Merlin was having a nightmare. A bad one judging by the sweat and the way he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"He's like this every night" said a low voice from behind him. Gwaine reeled around to see a druid behind him, the tattoo clearly visible above his left eye. He chuckled at Gwaine's drawn sword

"Do not fear young knight, I mean you no harm. I give you my word. I merely wish you to understand." he said. Gwaine slowly dropped the sword and woke the others. Soon they were all sitting around the fire. Minus Merlin himself and Arthur. The druid smiled at them then said calmly

"I am Eli of the druids. I have been sent by Kilgharrah to help you understand your friend Emrys" he explained. Percival raised his eyebrow in a fantastic impression of Gaius

"Emrys? We don't know anyone called Emrys." he said confused. The man -Eli- chuckled

"Ah yes. Here your friends goes by the name of Merlin. I forgot" he said. Leon frowned

"So Merlin is not his real name?" he asked. The man shook his head

"It is his birth name. However his True name is Emrys" he explained. Gwaine got a look of understanding

"Oh. So you have a birth name and a True Name?" he asked

"I suppose. For most people no, but for you and your friend, yes. You have destines. Him in particular" he said. Leon burst out laughing

"Merlin? Destiny? HA!" he cried. The man looked highly offended

"He could take you out without lifting a finger!" he exclaimed angrily. Leon frowned

"What?" he said confused.

"Your friend has a great destiny. He is the most powerful warlock in all time, he is the last Dragonlord, the sworn protector of Arthur Pendragon and the father of Albion!" he cried indignantly. They stared open mouthed at the man. Then Gwaine gulped

"Guys?"

"Yes Gwaine?"

"Listen, if he's upset and hurt back there I'll never forgive myself and if he's happy and Merlin..y then I'll never forgive him and Merlin your standing right behind me aren't you?"

"Oh yeah"

_**CHAP TWO FOR Ma LIL' 2 shot comin' soon**_


End file.
